Innocent Green Eyes
by Child of the Muse
Summary: Written for the quidditch league fanfiction competition.


**A/N**

**1. Dialogue: "Must you?" 6. Dialogue: "Is that too much to ask?" 14. Feathers**

**I wrote this for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Quidditch Competition. Will eventually become a real story.**

_Harry Potter,_

_Meet me. I don't think I have to bother to explain why. If you do not, the war will continue. Your loved ones will die, countless others will suffer, and many will suffer the pain of losing those they love. You know that pain don't you? You can end it all tonight, simply by choosing to end this where it started. You have the choice to live or if you feel you must end me, than you may die. Either way, this must end._

_If you agree, send me two feathers within the next twenty four hours. If not, I will know your decision._

He didn't bother wasting parchment. He also wasn't going to bother letting anyone know he'd received the letter. After all, Voldemort was right. He didn't want anyone else to die. He didn't want this bloody war to continue. If he was going to do this, he had to be sure of what exactly he was doing.

_How will I meet you? I don't know of a way to escape the school without Dumbledore knowing. And why would you send me a letter anyway? Isn't it more your style not to let me know? And won't you just kill me once I show up anywhere near you anyway? And how do you know I haven't already told Dumbledore?_

He was about to roll up the letter and go to the owlry to send it off. But as soon as he finished writing, the letters disappeared and others appeared in their place.

_You can't trust me. I've done too much for you to trust me. However, I believe you deserve an explanation and a true fair fight. I'll get you out of the school myself. I'll tell you where to meet me. I'll take care of everything but I must receive your answer. As for Dumbledore, it wouldn't matter if you told him anyway, since it's your choice after all. What is your decision?_

He knew what he had to do. He knew that he had to send Hedwig's feathers. But if he sent Hedwig, would Voldemort kill her? Should he send a school owl? Or would Dumbledore find out? And how would he meet Voldemort anyway? Voldemort said he would take care of everything. But how was there anyway to escape the school? Would Dumbledore know if he did? What was going to happen to him? And what did Voldemort mean by explanation?

He was tempted to write on the blank parchment again. But he resisted it. He had to think about this. He already knew it was a trap. But knowing it was a trap, he had to make the decision of whether he wanted to walk right into it or not. Did he? He didn't know. He wanted to save his friends. He wanted to save those he loved. He also wanted to save countless others from living without those they loved. He didn't want others to be like him.

He had no ideas for any of these answers...except one. He wished he could meet Voldemort himself. He wished it was possible. And than...he thought of something.

"Dobby."

He instantly heard a crack.

"Yes master Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, I'm not your master."

"But Dobby serves who Dobby wants to serve. And he wants to serve master Harry Potter. He has asked headmaster Dumbledore, and he has given Dobby to Harry Potter."

"And you obey only me?" He hated the way that sounded. He never wanted a slave. But the headmaster knew that, he was sure.

"Dobby obeys only Master Harry Potter."

"And you can't tell anyone if I ask you to do something?"

"No master Harry Potter."

"Ok, is there anyway to leave the castle without the Headmaster knowing where I'm going?"

"You can ask Hogwarts sir. Lady Hogwarts can hide things from the headmaster if she wishes. Just ask her."

"Erm...ok. Lady Hogwarts? I need protection from the headmaster. No one can know that I've left. Can you make sure no one knows?"

He felt awkward talking to walls but almost immediately he felt...or rather sensed, magic around him. "I will protect you, as you have protected me. _Go._"

He took a deep breath. "I really hate to ask you to do this, Dobby. And I don't want you to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you Dobby. But there is something that i need to have done. And I need you to take me somewhere and you can't tell anyone where you've taken me. You also can't tell anyone about this. Ever."

"Dobby will do whatever Mr. Harry Potter asks."

"I need you to take me to Voldemort. I have to deliver two of Hedwig's feathers and I need for you to not tell anyone. If you don't know where he is, I will have to find him myself. Do you know where he is Dobby?"

He could tell Dobby was nervous. "But master Harry Potter is not in danger?"

He was about to tell the truth, but he knew Dobby didn't need to know that he was in danger. Dobby could be…unpredictable…when he was in danger.

"No I'm not in danger. But I need to know, is that too much too ask?"

"No sir. Dobby will do just as Harry Potter says! Would Harry Potter like Dobby to break the knee caps of every death eater he encounters sir?"

"Uh…no Dobby. That won't be necessary. Just deliver me to Voldemort so I can deliver the feathers. And _only_ do that, ok? If he tries to kill you, get yourself out of there and leave me. If things go wrong, don't tell anyone anything. And if anyone asks you to find me, tell them I'm dead or pretend like I'm dead. And I demand that after we get back, or if you come back alone, that you get tea, food, and rest immediately. I demand that you never ever punish yourself again and I demand that you do whatever it takes to keep yourself free and safe of anyone but me. Okay?"

Big tears filled the elves innocent green eyes, eyes Harry hoped to see again.

"Thank you sir."

"Ok, let's go."

He felt the uncomfortable squeezing tube of apparition turn his lungs inside out and he wheezed as his feet hit a dark hardwood floor. Not exactly the way you would hope to confront a madman.


End file.
